Whilst needlestick injuries have always presented a problem to the medical profession, the problem has become significantly greater as a result of the current prevalence of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and the acute cross-infection risks that are inherent in treating HIV affected patients. Consequently, there is now a greater responsibility on institutions that employ medical and paramedical personnel to provide equipment that is as safe as possible when used routinely in the treatment of patients, both in operating theatre and ward situations. However, there is also a conflicting pressure to which medical institutions are subject, that is a pressure to reduce expenditure and to minimise costs in relation to both medical equipment and human resources. Therefore, in the context of intravenous infusion sets, which are used extensively in hospitals, there is a need to provide devices that are safe to use and are inexpensive to produce.